


Meeting Strangers

by FranticJumpingBean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Adopted Teddy Lupin, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Iron Man 1, Teddy Lupin is clumsy and balance-challenged, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, harry is a barista, post afghanisthan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranticJumpingBean/pseuds/FranticJumpingBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>self-prompt: imagine person A brings their kid to work sometimes and the kid, for some reason, decides to defame person A in front of the customers. This happens many times and it freaks out the new customers - including person B  - until the regular customers reassure them that everything is alright and the kid is simply grumpy and annoyed with A's refusal to buy some toy.</p>
<p>Tony just wants some coffee.<br/>Tony gets a scene caused by a grumpy, balance-challenged kid and some concerns.<br/>But everything is okay again and Tony gets amazing coffee...<br/>...and also a small new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this thing a few months ago but I didn't want to post it cos it felt dull and abrupt...  
> Then I decided what the hell and posted it anyway.  
> Reminder: This is not beta-read so please inform me if you find any mistakes.
> 
> By the way, some of the coffee designs I found while brainstorming were amazing *ahem-google coffee foam clock-ahem*  
> ...and yes Hadria is fem!Harry Potter.
> 
> Onward...

“Yea…Yeah. Uh-huh, sure Pep. Bye. Bye Pepper. Look, I’ll have to talk to you later Potts. Tunnel Alert here. Not ~clrghrgh~ audible! ~clrghrgh~ Later, Potts!” Tony said frustrated, making one last ~clrghrgh~ sound before disconnecting the call and getting out of his Audi R8. 

 

It had been an annoying day; well, not day as that would imply less than the at least fifteen hours Tony had been annoyed. Last evening he had to keep two of his favourite researchers from strangling their stupid research team lead – how the hell did the idiot even end up as the lead; then he had been pestered for his inputs on three other research projects – what was the point of hiring people if he, pretty much, did their work for them. 

Then, he had been herded to Gina’s, a brilliant but extremely vexing designer who spent about half a minute hugging him and saying how glad she was about his return from Afghanistan and then kept berating him and muttering how he was going to make her suits look ‘less than absolutely stunning’ because of his weight loss. 

He had been looking forward to coming home and working on Mark II, but then Dum-E and U accidentally caused a, thankfully, small explosion and an, unfortunately, big mess. And he couldn’t even blame them – much – cause it was kinda his fault too. His two hours nap ended in nightmare and Mark II hit an exasperated snag by five in the morning.

Then he had to get presentable for a meeting with the R&D division heads which began at six – he’d rather be pestered by his engineers and researchers than this. After over two hours of boredom, he managed to give his PA the slip and hightailed it out of his building for a drive. At least one good thing about Obie asking him to stay low was that he didn’t have to attend any Board of Directors meeting. 

 

Tony pocketed his phone – Stark Tech, obviously – and slid on a pair of sunglasses, making his way into the coffee shop that had caught his eye. It was one of those simple start up kind of shops, the kind that sometimes promised better coffees than the brand chains. Another plus point was that it was slightly out of sight so chances of paparazzi would hopefully be less. 

Entering the shop, Tony breathed in and the heavenly smell of warm baked goods and freshly brewed coffee assaulted him making him grin and lifting his mood. He kept his sunglasses on as he made his way to the counter even though the modest number of customers that the shop had attracted were mostly involved in their own world. 

There was a single black haired barista at the counter arranging the buttery croissants. She looked up as Tony approached and flashed him a polite smile, introducing herself as Hadria with a slight British accent making him think of his AI. It also reminded him of his Aunt Peggy and Jarvis. 

“Two cups of anything that will keep me up for, hmm, at least six hours, please,” Tony said with a charming smile. The barista’s eyebrows rose up to her fringe, but she simply said, “Alright. Do you mind if it is sweet? Gives a good kick, mind you. Popular with the customers; but not bitter to taste.” 

“No, I don’t mind. Don’t particularly like black coffee anyway. Just to make sure my assistant doesn’t find me sleeping on the job. ‘So much to do, so little time,’” Tony quoted with a grin. 

“Amen to that; though I’m afraid your order might take a few minutes,” Hadria the barista informed him, her green eyes glinting with amusement behind her glasses. 

“That’s okay. Got a bit of free time, before I’m supposed to be at my office. Also, I’d like to try one of these croissants. Smells good.” 

As the barista moved inside to prepare his coffee, Tony settled at his table, taking his time eating the croissant, slathering it with some fruit jam. It was really good, he decided, planning to get some for Pepper as an appeasement for giving her the slip and hanging up on her. He looked around the small café, noticing that the customers were an odd mix of chatting college students, elder folk reading books or reading the newspaper that they mostly got from the bookshelves against the walls, a couple of tourists and some relaxed office employees going through their phones. 

The atmosphere was warm and relaxing, Tony observed, which was when a kid appeared, making a commotion. 

“I don’t know why you all keep coming here,” the kid said with a serious expression on his face. And, okay, that piqued Tony’s curiosity. It was a boy of about five wearing a purple cap of some cartoon holding a stuffed wolf. Most customers turned to look at him before either rolling their eyes or scoffing and going back to their breakfast. Some gave him indulgent chuckles while others looked at him curiously or with annoyance. 

The kid seemed bothered by the lack of attention but continued, “This morning, when Hadria was mopping the floor, she dropped the coffee powder on the ground then scooped it up and put it back in the tin.” This made several people, Tony included, blanch and give their breakfasts a second suspicious look. 

The kid appeared satisfied with his announcement before an elderly couple began chuckling. A group of college girls giggled and Tony could hear vague murmurs of 'cute!' 

Frustrated with these reactions he huffed loudly, "It's true," he insisted, "she also nicked those books that your reading from the bookstore and she doesn't wash or clean the plates and cups and sh-" 

"Please tell me you're joking," a twenty something Australian said, his eyes wide. 

A handful of the customers were beginning to look upset. In fact, Tony himself, was starting to get real annoyed even as something niggled at the back of his mind. 

"Of course I'm not," the kid tried to say but then an old man spoke with a smile on his face, "Oh course he is, the cheeky lad!" 

His companion shook his head. "Kids these days...." he muttered. 

Just then the table of college students next to the now confused Australian erupted in laughter. One of the students called out to the kid with a smirk, "Looks like the jig is up, little man!" 

Angry now the kid opened his mouth to retaliate, only for a hand to from behind to cover it. 

Hadria the barista had come out, probably due to the commotion and had fixed the boy with a glare that was both disappointed and disapproving. "That is enough from you, Teddy," she scolded him, before bodily dragging the struggling child away. 

"Help! She's gonna hit me when no one's looking! Child abuse! Call the cops! Call the ambu- mphh," apparently the kid would not go in without one last fight, prompting the barista to once again clap a hand against his mouth. 

"Go play with your blocks, Teddy and we'll see about your demands," she said. There was a slight flush of resigned embarrassment at her cheeks even as she gently but firmly guided the kid away. 

Tony found the entire thing amusing (the kid was definitely impressive) and his concern for the small fry was allayed when other customers, probably the regulars, assured that ‘yes the kid was faking it, trying to make a scene. No, there was no child abuse; Hadria dotted on the kid too much for that. Yes this has happened before. No kid’s not usually like that; he’s really sweet, fun-loving and cheery on a normal day. So chillax already, people and go back to what you were doing!’ 

The last bit was said by a girl who probably had a test later that day. 

By the time Tony had finished his croissant, Hadria had returned. “I’m really sorry about that, my godson, Theodore, gets a little restless and angst-y if he’s cooped up inside for too long and he pulls little stunts like this every once in a while,” she explained wryly, an apologetic smile on her face. “Apparently, he was bored by his boring building blocks so he came here. I’ll send him to apologise for his behaviour and tall tales.” 

Many customers laughed and shook their head indulgently and an old man sitting at the table next to Tony, remarked to his companion about how, in his day, he would never have had the guts to do such a thing. 

“So what did he want this time?” quizzed a middle aged woman with a knowing smile. Hadria’s polite smile turned to a wry grin as she counted on her fingers, “a lion cub, a toy robot, a treehouse and a StarkPhone!” 

Tony’s eyebrows shot up, even as a slow unwilling grin stretched his lips. He was pretty sure no one had recognised him so far, so the last demand must have been a funny coincidence. She walked back to the counter as most customers snickered and teased good-naturedly to fetch a tray that had Tony’s coffee apparently.

He was pleasantly surprised to find that both cups had coffee arts; one with a clock artistically sliding away and another with the words ‘Never too busy for a coffee break!’ Grinning, he took his phone out to snap a few photos and sent them to Rhodey and Happy. He’d show them to Pepper once she’d calm down and not twitch murderously at his antics. Stirring the coffee reluctantly, (aw, coffee design, no) he took a sip of what shortly became his favourite and the best coffee ever. (Also, 'good kick' was an understatement! But he found that out later.) 

 

After leaving a generous tip, as always, Tony made his way to the door when he spotted a stuffed wolf propped forlornly against the wall. Thinking back, the kid did not carry it when he had come back inside to apologise to everyone. He must have accidentally flung it aside when he was struggling away from Hadria, Tony decided and picked the toy up. 

Once outside, he spotted the kid studying a low branched tree, probably intending to climb it. So Tony called out to him, “Hey, Teddy right, you dropped this!” The boy zeroed in on the plush toy and rushed the short distance to Tony with an adorable scowl; however instead of snatching it away, he gingerly took it and gently patted the wolf’s head, making Tony think that it was his favourite toy. 

The sight reminded Tony of himself at that age, clutching a Captain America toy that Aunt Peggy had gotten for him. Two English women getting their godsons a cherished and loved gift. Tony mentally shook away those thoughts and noticed that the boy was now standing on a bench trying to be at level with him. Also his scowl had eased into a frown.

Nevertheless, Tony pocketed his sunglasses and extended his hand with an easy smile, "Hello, I am Tony," he introduced himself. The kid didn't recognise him. 

"Ted. Not Teddy," he said shortly, shaking Tony's hand solemnly. "Only 'Ria can call me that!" Well, at least that put an end to any lingering doubts about whether the barista treated the kid right. 

"Ted. Right, got ya," Tony agreed easily. "That's what your parents call you too?" he inquired. 

Ted scratched at his cheek, then shrugged and said, "Dunno. Probably. Gran used to call me Theo though." 

Alarmed at the implications, Tony gave the conversation a wide berth - just 'cos he's great around kids (and that's not because he was a manchild himself, shut up Rhodey!) doesn't mean that he could handle them when the cry or throw a tantrum. Casting about for a change of topic he recalled Hadria mentioning something about a robot toy so he asked about that. 

The kid's eyes lit up and he began chatting Tony's ear off about how cool they were and how much he wanted one and how he had promised Hadria that he'd take care of it and feed it on time. 

"Whoa hold on there, kid," Tony said laughingly. "Robots don't eat food, they-" 

"Of course they eat food, else they'll die of hunger," Ted explained, looking at him with an expression that quite clearly said 'duh!' 

"Oh yeah, wise guy? Tell me what they eat then," Tony challenged with a smirk. 

The kid rolled his eyes, trying to balance standing on one foot at the edge of the bench and almost falling several times. "That's easy! Everyone knows robots eat robot food! And 'Ria will kno-" Ted slipped and he would have definitely fallen and bruised something if Tony hadn't jerked forward and caught him right then. Thank you Dum-E for the reflexes. Ted, the little brat, merely laughed. Right, outdoorsy kid with mood-swings. Also, clumsy as hell. 

"-know how to make robot food! She's the best at food, 's why she put a shop here," he said grinning proudly. 

"Oh, she's the owner then? Isn't there anyone else who works here?" Tony asked curiously. 

"Uh-huh," the kid nodded, his expression becoming serious as he swayed to and fro at the edge of the bench making Tony twitch apprehensively. "Dylan and Kimmi work here but a huge branch fell on Dylan so he's in the hopsi-... ho-spit-al and Kimmi asked for a break before that to study for her exam-y... exa- something really tough." 

And then he leaned too ahead and almost fell again, except Tony, who had been waiting for it caught him against his chest before gently pushing him back making the kid lose his seriousness and giggle. 

See what he meant about the mood-swings? And the clumsiness? 

"Hey Mr. Tony, can I ask you something?" Ted asked looking at him curiously, his head cocked at one side making him look like a puppy. 

"Sure," Tony agreed. 

"What's that sound in your shirt?" He inquired, pointing at Tony's chest where the arc reactor was. It made Tony pause, "You can hear it?" 

Something in his voice must have been off, though he had tried to keep it as steady as possible because the kid gave him a quiet searching look, before nodding. "It's really loud; though Hadria says that I have really good hearing," Ted said with pride. 

Well, that was accurate. He had planned to swap the original reactor for a newer version tomorrow; and while the original was louder than the new arc reactor, it was still supposed to be damn near inaudible! 

Luckily, or rather not, Tony didn't have to answer the question as Pepper called him. Ted went back to sulking and pouting when he heard Tony assure Pepper that he was on his way back. 

"Hey no, don't worry; I promise to come back. Your godmother's coffee is too amazing for me not to come back. But I have to go for now else Pepper will drag me back to work!" Tony joked, trying to console the kid. 

Ted, who was walking with him to his Audi, asked softly with wide eyes, "Like Hadria?" 

"Like Hadria," Tony confirmed. 

 

As Tony drove back to his hell, er, his office, he began planning a small extra project with a grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are welcomed!


End file.
